psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Columbia Mental Maturity Scale
MS) and Goodenough Draw-A-Man test of children with neurological disorders: Psychological Reports 19(1) 1966, 15-16. *Ingenkamp, K. (1986). The prognostic validity of intelligence tests: Psychologie in Erziehung und *Lerea, L., & Sinclair, J. K. (1968). A Preliminary Study of Verbal Style among Normal and Speech Defective Children: Psychological Record 18(1) 1968, 75-80. *Levinson, B. M., & Block, Z. (1960). Research note on Columbia Mental Maturity Scale (CMMS) and Revised Stanford Binet (L) in a preschool population: Journal of Clinical Psychology 16 1960, 158-159. *Margolis, H. (1977). Auditory perceptual test performance and the reflection-impulsivity dimension: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 10(3) Mar 1977, 164-172. *Margolis, H., & Brannigan, G. G. (1978). Conceptual tempo as a parameter for predicting reading achievement: Journal of Educational Research Vol 71(6) Jul-Aug 1978, 342-345. *Margolis, H., & et al. (1982). Conceptual tempo as a moderator variable in predicting first grade achievement test scores: Journal of School Psychology Vol 20(4) Win 1982, 313-322. *Marturano, E. M., Linhares, M. B. M., Loureiro, S. R., & Machado, V. L. S. (1997). Children referred for psychological attention due to low school performance: Comparisons with non-referred children: Revista Interamericana de Psicologia Vol 31(2) 1997, 223-241. *Masendorf, F., & Klauer, K. J. (1987). Intelligence training with retarded children: A cognitive process-oriented approach: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 34(1) 1987, 14-19. *McMichael, P. (1980). Reading difficulties, behavior, and social status: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 72(1) Feb 1980, 76-86. *Meins, W., & Sussmann, D. (1993). Evaluation of an adaptive behaviour classification for mentally retarded adults: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 28(4) Aug 1993, 201-205. *Mill, C. R., & Turner, C. J. (1955). The measurement of primary mental abilities by the Columbia Mental Maturity Scale: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 19(6) Dec 1955, 472. *Milne, N. D. (1975). Relationships among scores obtained on the Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children, Columbia Mental Maturity Scale and Leiter International Performance Scale by Mexican-American children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Misawa, G., Motegi, M., Fujita, K., & Hattori, K. (1984). A comparative study of intellectual abilities of Japanese and American children on the Columbia Mental Maturity Scale (CMMS): Personality and Individual Differences Vol 5(2) 1984, 173-181. *Mohanty, B., & Mishra, S. (1991). Effect of cognitive intervention training on mental ability and epistemic curiosity: Psycho-Lingua Vol 21(2) Jul 1991, 91-98. *Molina, S., & Perez, A. A. (1993). Cognitive processes in the child with Down syndrome: Developmental Disabilities Bulletin Vol 21(2) 1993, 21-35. *Nicholson, C. L. (1970). Correlations among CMMS, PPVT, and RCPM for cerebral palsied children: Perceptual and Motor Skills 30(3) 1970, 715-718. *No authorship, i. (1954). Review of Columbia Mental Maturity Scale: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 18(4) Aug 1954, 309. *Oakland, T. D. (1969). Auditory discrimination and socioeconomic status as correlates of reading ability: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 2(6) Jun 1969, 325-329. *Parker, H. J., Sternlof, R. E., & McCoy, J. F. (1971). Objective versus individual mental ability tests with former Head Start children in the first grade: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 32(1) Feb 1971, 287-292. *Pascale, P. J. (1971). The measurement of response conviction in young children: A study of option stability: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Pascale, P. J. (1973). Validity concerns of preschool testing: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 33(4) Win 1973, 977-978. *Pelechano Barbera, V. (1978). Strategies, approaches and main results of a psychosocial study of the incidence of mental retardation: Revista de Psiquiatria y Psicologia Medica Vol 13(6) Apr-Jun 1978, 401-415. *Pelechano, V., & Massieu, M. P. (1975). Dimensional analysis of the Columbia Mental Maturity Scale (CMMS), 1959 version: Analisis y Modificacion de Conducta Vol 1(1) 1975, 111-137. *Phillips, B. L., Pasewark, R. A., & Tindall, R. C. (1978). Relationship among McCarthy Scales of Children's Abilities, WPPSI, and Columbia Mental Maturity Scale: Psychology in the Schools Vol 15(3) Jul 1978, 352-356. *Prewitt Diaz, J. O., & Rivera, R. (1989). Correlations among scores on Woodcock-Johnson achievement subtest (Spanish), WISC--R (Spanish) and Columbia Mental Maturity Scale: Psychological Reports Vol 64(3, Pt 1) Jun 1989, 987-990. *Ratusnik, D. L., & Koenigsknecht, R. A. (1975). Normative study of the Goodenough drawing test and the Columbia Mental Maturity Scale in a metropolitan setting: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 40(3) Jun 1975, 835-838. *Ratusnik, D. L., & Koenigsknecht, R. A. (1976). Cross-cultural item analysis of the Columbia Mental Maturity Scale: Potential application by the language clinician: Language, Speech, and Hearing Services in Schools Vol 7(3) Jul 1976, 186-190. *Ratusnik, D. L., & Koenigsknecht, R. A. (1976). Influence of age on Black preschoolers' nonstandard performance of certain phonological and grammatical forms: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 42(1) Feb 1976, 199-206. *Reuter, J., & Mintz, J. (1970). Columbia Mental Maturity Scale as a test of concept formation: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 34(3) Jun 1970, 387-393. *Ritter, D., Duffey, J., & Fischman, R. (1974). Comparability of Columbia Mental Maturity Scale and Stanford-Binet, Form L-M, estimates of intelligence: Psychological Reports Vol 34(1) Feb 1974, 174. *Riviere, M. S. (1973). The use of the Columbia Mental Maturity Scale with institutionalized mentally retarded children: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 33(4) Win 1973, 993-995. *Ruiz Cortina, G., Costa Peral, A., Torras Mana, M., Judez Fageda, J., Artigas Pallares, J., & Lorente Hurtado, I. (1993). Intellectual skills outline of a sample of subjects with school failure: Revista de Psiquiatria Infanto-Juvenil No 4 1993, 216-228. *Sekyra, F., & Arnoult, J. F. (1968). Negro intellectual assessment with three instruments contrasting Caucasian and Negro norms: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 1(10) Oct 1968, 564-569. *Share, D. L., Jorm, A. F., Matthews, R., & Maclean, R. (1988). Lexical decision and naming times of young disabled readers with function and content words: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 40(1) Apr 1988, 11-18. *Shontz, F. C. (1957). Evaluation of intellectual potential in hemiplegic individuals: Journal of Clinical Psychology 13 1957, 267-269. *Steinhausen, H.-C., Gobel, D., & Nestler, V. (1984). Psychopathology in the offspring of alcoholic parents: Journal of the American Academy of Child Psychiatry Vol 23(4) Jul 1984, 465-471. *Steinhausen, H.-C., Nestler, V., & Huth, H. (1982). Psychopathology and mental functions in the offspring of alcoholic and epileptic mothers: Journal of the American Academy of Child Psychiatry Vol 21(3) May 1982, 268-273. *Steinhausen, H.-C., Nestler, V., & Spohr, H.-L. (1982). Development and psychopathology of children with the fetal alcohol syndrome: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 3(2) Jun 1982, 49-54. *Steinhausen, H.-C., Nestler, V., & Spohr, H.-L. (1983). Development and psychopathology of children with the fetal alcohol syndrome: Annual Progress in Child Psychiatry & Child Development 1983, 492-503. *Sternlof, R. E., Parker, H. J., & McCoy, J. F. (1968). Relationships between the Goodenough DAM Test and the Columbia Mental Maturity Test for Negro and white Headstart children: Perceptual and Motor Skills 27(2) 1968, 424-426. *Turner, I. F. (1974). Cognitive effects of playgroup attendance: Irish Journal of Education Vol 8(1-2) Sum-Win 1974, 30-35. *Vianello, R., Cornoldi, C., & Moniga, S. (1991). Levels of development of metamemory and the initial forms of concrete operative thinking in preschool-age children: Eta Evolutiva No 40 Oct 1991, 67-87. *Weston, A. J., & Irwin, J. V. (1971). Use of paired stimuli in modification of articulation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 32(3) Jun 1971, 947-957. *Witsaman, L. R., & Jones, R. L. (1959). Reliability of the Columbia Mental Maturity Scale with kindergarten pupils: Journal of Clinical Psychology 15 Jan 1959, 66-68. *Wren, C. T. (1981). Identifying patterns of syntactic disorder in six-year-old children: British Journal of Disorders of Communication Vol 16(2) Sep 1981, 101-109. *Zubris, D. K. (1995). Comparison of knowledge of self and other in children with Autism, children with other developmental disabilities and preschoolers without disabilities. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. External links ERIC clearinghouse Category:Intelligence measures